


Secret Love | Steve Rogers/ James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes |

by Captain_Sparkey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Fight scenes, Brock Rumlow is an asshole, M/M, So is Alexander Pirce, Weird Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Sparkey/pseuds/Captain_Sparkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve have been friends since they were kids. In their final years of High School, Bucky makes himself a promise to tell Steve about his Infatuation for him and Steve does the same. But when Brock Rumlow comes back, bad shit goes down.<br/>(A/N: I'm new to this site so take it easy ok )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And thus the final year starts off with a bad start:

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: New to this whole thing. I hope it'll be ok :) Names a working progress. Maybe I'll keep it IDK I suck with names and Summaries. Chapter 2: I suck at Fight Scenes so... Sorry if it's brief and it sucks..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have been friends since they were kids. In their final years of High School, Bucky makes himself a promise to tell Steve about his Infatuation for him. But when Brock Rumlow hears word about Bucky. He can’t let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: New to this whole thing. I hope it'll be ok :) Names a working progress. *UPDATE: I found a better (ish) one XD *

The bell rang as Natasha ran out of her class and into her last class of the day, seeing a free spot next to Steve. Talking to him was Bucky, his best friend and next to Bucky was Clint. She quickly sat behind Clint, panting from the sprint from the front end of the school, up the stairs and down the hall, to her class which was somewhere in the middle. “You’ll never guess whose back.” She said seriously. She looked at the door and- “Fuck.” Bucky whined, sinking into his chair. “Sorry bro.” Clint said. Brock Rumlow, a face Bucky has always hated to see. Around the fourth term last year, he got suspended for the rest of the year. Bucky didn’t really care what it was about, as long as he was away from him. “I heard it was something like, he brought a gun to school.” Pepper said, in the cafeteria about a week after his suspension.  Rumours had been floating around the school ever since that day.

“Shit balls....” He muttered, watching him as he forced another student to move out of a seat. Steve looked back at Sam Wilson, a new guy who started at the school around the same time Rumlow got suspended.

“Who’s he?” He asked Steve. “That’s Brock Rumlow.” “I’d stay away from the guy.” Bucky said in a hushed tone. “He’s mean as fuck. Like, if you even stare at him and he thinks it’s the wrong way. You better start running.” Tony said. Natasha threw a screwed up piece of paper at him. “He’s a bully. He doesn’t let things go unless you fight him. And if you fight him and win, he cheats the next time.” What Clint had said was true. The last fight Rumlow got into he had brought a knife to school. In a matter of fact. That’s how he got suspended. Rumlow threw his bag down and looked in Bucky’s direction. He smirked and made a gun with his fingers. “Pow.” He said, laughing as he sat down. Natasha rolled her eyes.  “He’s gonna kill me…” Steve placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.  “He won’t hurt you.” Steve said.

Steve sat back in his seat as the lesson started.  He stared out the window with his left arm slumped over the back of the chair. He looked down at the page he was supposed to be taking notes on, but alas, his mind had wondered to a drawing.

Who or what was he drawing? None other than his friend. “How do you tell someone you love them…?” He asked Natasha and Clint. Bucky was on a fieldtrip the day he told them. “Uh… Depends on who it is.” Clint said. “It’s not Sharon Carter is it?” Natasha asked him, watching him scratch away in his sketch book. “No…” He simply replied. Clint and Natasha, who had only been dating for a month, looked at each other then back at him. Natasha took his book away. “Hey!” He said as Clint turned his chair to face them. “Who?” They both said, not meaning to say it at the same time. Steve sighed and felt his face heat up. His face turned a light pink. “C’mon Rogers, just tell us...” Steve avoided their eyes. He sighed again and sunk in his chair slightly. “It’s a dude isn’t it…?” Clint said louder than he should have. Steve hit his arm as he blushed a more noticeable pinkish red colour. Natasha smiled. “Who is this.. Mystery lover?” She questioned with a smirk. “B…” Steve was hesitant. “We promise we won’t tell anyone. What sort of friends would we be if we ruined this love?” Clint, being cheesy, said.

“Mr. Rogers!” He snapped out of his daze and looked at the front. Everyone was looking at him. “S-Sorry ma’am…” The teacher sighed. “Mr Stark. Care to read for us.” Tony stood up and started to read out of _Hamlet (_ another one of “Shakespeare’s greats.” As the teacher put it).

Steve pretended to look at his book but wasn’t interested in it at all. The bell rang and Bucky stood up and ran out first, attempting to avoid Rumlow.  Steve followed Bucky’s lead and ran out after him. Not just because he didn’t want another “talk” with his English teacher.  “Hey! Sucky!” Rumlow shouted out, walking up to him. Steve stood in his way.  “What do you want Brock…?” He asked. He laughed at him. “I’m not talking to you. I’m talking to your shitty friend.” He got up close to Steve.  A hand grabbed Steve’s arm. It was Bucky. Natasha stood between him and Rumlow. “I gotta admit. Nat’s got balls…. For a girl.” Clint had said when they had been just acquaintances. “Lay off Rumlow…” She said, giving him a stern look. Brock looked behind the three and over the people to see Principal Fury. A man who was harsh but reasonable. Most of the students respected him including Rumlow. He looked back at Steve and Natasha then at Bucky with a smirk. “See you around losers.” He bumped into Steve as he made his way down the hall.

“Asshole…” Natasha said. Rumlow wouldn’t hit a girl, but if it’s Natasha, he probably would. Steve breathed. “Thanks… I thought he’d actually hit me…” Clint joined them. “Walk me to my locker you love sick fool.” She said, taking Clint’s hand and walking to her locker.

Bucky’s hand fell from his muscular arm. Steve turned and pulled his backpack strap over his shoulder.  He watched his friends walk off.  He sighed and followed his friend. Steve and Bucky always had their lockers together (There was only one year when they when their lockers were “ten lockers away from each other.”  Bucky said. Steve cocked an eye brow at him. “You counted?” He questioned him). They both opened their lockers in silence. Steve looked at Bucky and saw that he was angry. Like he was about to cry. “Buck…?” He asked. Bucky stayed silent, stuffing the books from his locker into his bag. “Bucky?” He asked again. “I could’ve handled him Steve.” He finally said. Bucky stared at him. “I’m going home…” He said as he walked out the doors. Steve followed him. “Bucky c’mon. Don’t be pissed off with me…” Steve stopped him and stood in front of him. “Steve. I’m not pissed off with you.” Bucky said. “Well it kind of seems like you are.” He argued. Bucky sighed and walked off. “C’mon. You want to hang out?” Steve tried to get on his good side. James stopped and looked at him. “No not really… I’m just gonna go home and crash.” James kept on walked out the front gates of the school. Steve sighed. “Love trouble?” A voice asked behind him. He turned to see Wanda Maximoff.

“Uh... W-What makes you say that?” He replied going slightly red. She giggled. “I know love when I see it. And don’t worry… You’re secret’s safe with me.” Wanda walked past him and winked. Wanda Maximoff was an odd girl. People said that she was a witch and could sense people’s auras. They also said that she, like Loki, always knew what one was feeling or thinking.

Steve blinked a few times and watched her join her brother Pietro. Pietro (or as most people call him Pete) was one of the fastest guys in the school. Steve ranked in second or third. He shook his head and walked out the gates. As he walked, he clung onto his sketch book and looked at the ground seeing all the snow. He looked up and saw some guys from school in front of him. He watched them as they sat on the corner of the park. A guys, who looked familiar was sitting on a stone wall with sunglasses on and taking a drag from a smoke. “Shit…” Steve said in his head. It was Loki and his friends. He sighed. It was the quickest way to get home from school. Steve took a breath in and crossed the road. “Hey Rogers. Want a drag?” Loki, obviously stoned, asked him. “No. I’m good.” He denied it. “You’re friend wondered through here. He looked sad and I think was crying...” Lorelei said. Sif rolled her eyes. “He wasn’t crying. But he did look upset.” Sif said. Sif was nice. When she had to be, she was mean as fuck. “SO much worse than Natasha…” Clint had put it once.  But she’s usually nice to most people. “Thanks.” He said and walked into the park. He stopped at the pond and leaned on the fence. “Steve!” Pepper’s voice said. “Dude you need to find James. Rumlow was beating the shit out of him” Tony said. “What!?” His eyes widened and his heart sunk slightly. “Yea he ran out the way you always walk home.” “Ok thanks.” Steve thanked Pepper and Tony then hightailed it out of the park. 


	2. The moment Bucky’s regretted:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Basically chapter 1 in Buck's point of view + what happens after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: I suck at Fight Scenes so... Sorry if it's brief and it sucks. Lost inspiration..

 

When Steve stood in front of him, all he could do was yell “STEVE YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASS I CAN HANDLE THIS FOR FUCKSAKES!” his hand clenched to his arm each minute he stood there looking at Rumlow and each word Rumlow said. He was scared to see him get hurt. When Rumlow left, he was angry but relieved that he wasn’t hurt. He thought he would start crying. “Buck…?” Steve asked. He s stayed silent, stuffing the books from his locker into his bag, thinking how big of an idiot Steve was. “Bucky?” He asked him again. “I could’ve handled him Steve.” Steve had a way to keep asking James if he was ok 24/7. He ended up staring at him. “I’m going home…” He blandly said as he walked out the doors. “Bucky c’mon. Don’t be pissed off with me…” Steve had followed him and stopped him then stood in front of him.

“Steve. I’m not pissed off with you.” Bucky had that angry tone again. “Well it kind of seems like you are.” He argued. Bucky sighed and walked off. “C’mon. You want to hang out?” Steve tried to get on his good side. James stopped and looked at him. “No not really… I’m just gonna… go home and crash.” James kept on walked out the front gates of the school.

Bucky walked out of the gates, leaving Steve wondering what had happened, Bucky had also taken the same route as Steve (considering as he lived down the block from Steve).  “Stop being a dick. Steve isn’t your problem Rumlow is. If he even senses that I’m bisexual, he’s not going to let it go and he’s just gonna keep pissing me off…” Bucky kept yelling at himself. He got to the entrance of the park, seeing Loki and his friends, lighting a smoke. “Hey Bucky. Want a drag?” Loki asked, making him stop. Loki and Lorelei were KNOWN for being the “Stoner” group in the school (Sif and Amy (Amora) hung out together every day, along with Thor and some other members of the soccer team. But Lorelei’s recent behaviour forced their parents to take immediate measures by telling Amora that she had to watch her sister after school. But back to Bucky and his problems). “No, I’m ok.” Bucky said and he set off walking back home. He had gotten probably half way through the park before he heard “Hey! Barnes!” and stopped to looked back. Rumlow and his thug friends were behind him. His eyes widened and “Fuck!” he started to run.

He knew this was going to happen but he never thought it would be today. Bucky was a fast runner. He had to be because he was on the Baseball team with Steve. That and because Rumlow wanted his head mounted on a wall.

Bucky vaulted over a small fence and then over a picnic table. Little did he know, Rumlow was also a fast runner and managed to grab him by the bag and trip him.  Bucky landed on his face. He was so close to the exit that he tried to run again. Alas it did not work. Rumlow had kicked his stomach and he fell to the floor covering his stomach. “Get up you fucking bitch. We have unfinished business.”  Rumlow was bouncing around like a rabbit. Bucky knew how to box. It’s how he decided to protect himself and take his anger out on things. Rumlow seemed like he was trained but he wasn’t. He just knew how to fight from his days in Juvenile hall. “Shit! Shit! Shit! I need Steve. Right now…” Bucky’s mind automatically went to Steve as he got up. “Scared are we?” One of his friends asked. Scared? Bucky’s terrified. This guy could kill him. “I ain’t scared of no one.” Bucky put a “Fuck off jerk” face. He was ready to fight. Rumlow threw a punch but Bucky ducked. He tried to make an escape but one of the thugs punched him and pushed him back. Rumlow threw some more punches, only letting Bucky hit a few times. Rumlow swung at Bucky forcing him to duck again. He threw a punch and got Rumlow square in the face. Bucky smiled. “Think that’s funny do you Barnes?” Rumlow asked. “No. Just happy I finally got another punch in..” He said. Bucky started to get cocky. One of his friends, a tall brunette with a scar on his face, tripped him up.

Rumlow kicked him in the stomach. “Where’s your friend now Sucky…?” He went to kick him again but someone interrupted their “fun”. “HEY!” a voice shouted. “Leave him alone or I’ll call the cops!” They said again. Rumlow and his friends bailed, high tailing it out of the park, leaving Bucky beaten up on the ground.

Luckily the person intervened in time. “Are you alright?” The voice of a girl was heard. “Yea.. I’m fine..” Bucky said getting up. The girl, now seen as a woman with straight orange hair, was Pepper and with her was Tony. Pepper helped him onto a park bench. “Jesus. Rumlow got you good…” Tony said. “We should get you to a hospital.” Pepper said. “No. I-I’m ok. I’m just going to go home.” Bucky said, standing up. “Are you sure?” Pepper asked. He pulled his hood over his head. “I’m fine.” He said with the same angry tone he had when he was talking to Steve. He was walking off when he heard Steve’s voice in his head saying “That was mean Bucky. At least say thank you for saving your ass.” He had done this before when Steve saved his ass and Bucky replying “I had him on the ropes you asshole…” This made Bucky stop and sigh.

He turned around and showed his face under the hood. His nose was bleeding with a cut above his eyebrow and on his cheek. He looked like he had been run over and buried. “Thank you.” He said with a small smile.

He turned around and walked off, leaving Pepper and Tony standing there trying to comprehend on what happened. He stood at the intersection. He looked down his street to the left then down Steve’s. “If I go home like this, mom’s going to flip and dad’s going to kill me then ground me… But if I go to Steve’s… he’s going to take one look at me and blame himself… But then again, I can talk him out of blaming himself…” He had made his decision and walked down Steve’s street. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his head down low. Every time he went to Steve’s it was like walking to death row. He secretly liked Steve because, well, he grew up with him. He was too scared to even ask Steve out because he knew that Steve was 100% straight. Or at least, that’s what he thought. As he came closer to Steve’s house, he saw his mom leave for work. “Fuck.” He said under his breath. He pulled the hood down and hid behind a tree until her car passed him. He watched the car and walked as soon as it passed him.

Bucky looked at his house. It was a two story house with stairs going up to their door. It was a blue-ish white panelling with a blue roof and small porch. He sighed. He climbed the stairs and sat down on at the top, holding his side as he sat.

He pulled out his phone and looked at his background. It was a picture of him and Steve at Coney Island. He smiled and laughed slightly. “Bucky….?” Steve panted out. He looked up from his phone and watched Steve as he climbed the stairs and sat next to him. Bucky’s heart started racing. “Did he run here just to see if I’m ok?” He thought, even though it was clearly Steve’s House. “Y-you’re mom drove to work…” He stuttered out. Steve stood up and held his hand out. “C’mon. Let’s get inside and clean you up.” He said. Bucky took his hand and was pulled up. “You can lean on me..” He said. Bucky's face went slightly red as he swallowed. Steve opened the door as he leant on Steve's shoulder. Steve walked in last so he could close the door and lock it. "Sit." He said placing Bucky on the couch. Steve went in search of the first aid kit upstairs.


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tells Steve, thinking he won't be ok with it but Steve was actually Very Cool with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: I know I haven't updated this for a couple of weeks but thats because of school and I regained my inspiration! YAY! I was going to make this the chapter where is skips instantly to Spring/Summer break but I realised that I wanted the serious "I'm Gay and I love you!" talk...

As Steve walked upstairs, the home phone rang. He looked at the screen and it flashed “MOM”. He smiled. “Hey mom.” He said. “Hi sweet heart. I’m afraid I have to work late tonight.” She said, sounding sad. Steve chuckled slightly. She always hated to work late and leave him alone. “It’s ok. I’ll be fine. Just make sure to eat and drink and get some sleep.” Steve said, like he was the parent, making his mother laugh. “Alright darling. Oh and I saw Bucky on the way to work. He was hiding behind a tree… Is he there?” She asked. Steve looked down the stairs. “Yea.” He said with a sigh. “Alright. Tell him he can stay if he needs too.” She said. They said their good byes and got back to what they were doing. Steve walked back down stairs with the first aid kit. “Found it.” He said, lightly jogging into the kitchen for an ice pack, then lightly jogging to the lounge room. He sat on the coffee table, sliding it a little closer.

Bucky looked at him like Steve was about to torture him with the medical kit. “Don’t look at me like that…” Steve pulled his hood down and handed him a hair band. Bucky pulled what he could into a pony tail before being handed the ice pack to shove it on his eye.

Steve pulled himself so his right knee was between his legs. Turning his head to the side to clean up the cut and bruise on his right cheek, Bucky blushed. Steve didn’t seem to notice at all. “My mom saw you. She said you’re a terrible hider.” Bucky sighed. He didn’t bother to look at him out the corner of his eye. There was a long silence and a cringe every time Steve jabbed at the wound with antiseptic cream on a cotton ball. Steve moved to his eye. “Just tell him…” Steve thought. “I should tell him…” Steve had thought of the same thing. Steve cleared his throat, ready to say something when something came out of Bucky’s mouth first. “I’m Bisexual….” Steve stopped cleaning the cut and blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what he had just said. Bucky put the ice pack down next to him. “I get it if I’m not you’re friend anymore…” Bucky didn’t look at him when he spoke. “Bucky. I don’t care…” Steve said, taking his hand. “You’re still Bucky… My Bucky.”  He swallowed hard and looked from the floor to him. “And I–” Bucky was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and saw it was his mom. “Ahh Fuck…” He said as he pressed the green phone to answer it. “Hey mom…. Yea I’m at Steve’s.. What?” He sighed. “Ok…  Bye.” He hung up the phone and looked back at Steve who gave him a weird face.

“What?” He asked, cleaning his face again. “Rumlow called the cops. I had gotten a few swings in and well… They’re blaming me for starting the fight…” Bucky said. “That’s bull shit!” Steve protested. Steve cussing was a rare thing. When he did, he would catch everyone off guard.

“If they knew the full story, they’d fucking know it wasn’t you… They know he’s got a record.” Steve was angry. Steve wasn’t one to get angry and when he did, people would know. Bucky took a plaster and attempted to place it on his cut. Of course, Bucky sucked at putting anything on. Most of the time, Steve would have to fix his collar. But most of the time, Bucky did it on purpose to get close to him. Steve took it off of him and placed it over the cut himself. “M-Mom wants me to hang out here so my dad doesn’t kill me. Is it ok? Bucky asked. Steve simply smiled and walked into the kitchen. “Pizza, Chinese or my cooking?”  He asked, looking back. Bucky, looking at his ass as he walked into the kitchen and then moving up to his face, just as he turned around. He had a sly smirk on his face. “You cook, I’ll help.” Bucky said.  Around half an hour later, they were sitting at the table and eating Steve’s famous pasta bake which had lots of cheese on it. “The way you like it.” Steve said. They both knew each other too well. Bucky liked pasta bake with an enormous amount of cheese, and Steve was willing to try new things, as long as it didn’t have Brussel Sprouts.

All Bucky could do was play with his food. He loved Steve cooking but he wanted to tell him. To tell him how much he wanted to just pounce on him and kiss him roughly but passionately. To have him thrust into him to hard they’d almost break the wall down.

But Steve wouldn’t want him. Just because he was cool with him being gay, doesn’t mean he wasn’t. Steve on the other hand, was eating his pasta as he watched him. They both had blue eyes, but Bucky’s blue eyes were brighter than his. That’s why the girls liked him. His bright blue eyes and long brown hair. Steve liked it too. “You ok?” He asked with a mouth full of pasta. Bucky snapped out of his daze. “Yea…” he said, taking a small bite of his pasta. “Are you hurt badly? Did he break your ribs?” Steve asked. Bucky shook his head. “I just feel a bit sick…” He avoided the fact that he had been kicked in the stomach. “Maybe you’re hungry… You do have a massive stomach.” Steve smirked as he ate the pasta. Bucky gave a small laugh. “Maybe.”  Bucky scooped up some more pasta bake and shoved it in his mouth. Silence fell upon the duo as they ate. Both Bucky and Steve wanted each other and yet neither of them knew how to tell one another.

When the food was cleared and the glasses emptied, Steve cleared the table and did the dishes as Bucky slowly and somewhat painfully, climbed up to what they call “Bucky’s Room” which was really the spare room.

Steve had left the small lamp on in the lounge room and followed behind Bucky. He walked into his room and took out a pair of pyjamas. He playfully placed them on Bucky’s head. Bucky was just standing there in the door way. When Steve placed the clothes on his head, he ducked slightly and turned to see the big grin of his blond haired friend. That always cheered him up. Just seeing Steve smile. But for some reason, it didn’t. Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes and saw that they weren’t as bright as they would be. They looked sad. “Are you sure you’re ok?” Steve asked again. Bucky, who wasn’t that much shorter than Steve (he actually used to be taller than him until his growth spurt happened. Now he’s about three inches shorter than Steve) walked over to him, letting the clothes fall onto the floor. He rested his head on his chest. This was when Steve knew that he was the only one who knew that he was Bisexual. “You haven’t told them have you…?” Them, being his parents. Steve knew that if he told them, his mother wouldn’t care because she was his mother. But his father. He’d most definitely throw him out. “I can’t… My dad…” Bucky sniffed. “Fuck your dad. If he throws you out you can live with me. I’ll be here for you.” Steve said, holding him and letting him cry.

The brunette didn’t know where this was coming from. He thought it was because he was tired and scared but relieved. Scared because of his father’s “opinion” but relieved because he told someone he what he was.

“Come on. I think you need to sleep.” Steve said, feeling Bucky’s tears seep through his shirt. Bucky nodded his head on his chest. Bucky picked up the clothes and cringed at his stomach quietly, thinking Steve wouldn’t notice. But he did. He pinned his friend against the wall. They became close to each other. Close enough to make them both blush, Bucky more than Steve. “Let me go Stevie..” He asked him. Steve had cold hands. He lifted up his shirt and saw a massive bruise on his stomach. That’s when Steve blushed even more. Bucky had abs. Not like a three week work out sort of abs. Like model or weight lifter abs. He ran his hands along his stomach, feeling him tense with the touch. “Should get that looked at. And next time, don’t lie to me.” Steve let his wrists go and walked into his room, leaving his friend standing there with a shocked face and a boner (which he dealt with that night).


	4. The Summer Holidays Where Shit Happens:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down in the Barnes household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've skipped to Summer coz I can and I wanted to make this chapter more intense.. That and I think school's UBER boring. Also the whole "My dad doesn't like Homosexual's" thing is what happens in some cases of people coming out to their parents and I have family members who disapprove being homosexual.

Winter turned into spring. The assault charges were dropped after they found out who REALLY started the fight (Mr and Mrs Barnes were still unhappy with Bucky for getting into yet ANOTHER fight). Rumlow got sixty hours of community service along with his friends. After weeks of brutal run-ins with Rumlow and his pals, spring turned into summer. And then the Summer Holidays finally came along. “Fuck yes!” Clint said, stretching up then placing his hands behind his back and putting his feet on the table. “Summer fucking break. More time with my lady.” He said as Natasha tipped his head back and kissed him. Bucky sat there, slumped in the park bench with his left arm over the back of the chair and his long hair up in a bad pony tail. Steve looked at him. Over the past few months, he and Bucky have been talking about how to tell his parents. One of them was just “don’t tell them” which Steve said no to. He doesn’t want to push him. “I’ll be glad to get out of that dump. Because then we got a few more weeks until graduation.” Bucky said.

“Wanna hang out tonight?” Steve asked them. “Can’t. Date night.” Natasha said. Bucky shrugged. Bucky’s gut felt like it was twisting and his heart was racing. He was going to do it. He was going to confess to his parents.

“I’m bisexual.” He simply said like he did with Steve. Clint shrugged. “Okay.” He said. Nat had a smirk. “When did this happen…?” Bucky looked at Steve and crossed his arms. “A while ago..” He cleared his throat. Steve’s phone rang. It was his mom asking him where he was because she had to work late again. “Gotta get going, need to be home because of some package mom’s ordered in.” Steve slipped his phone into his pocket. “I’ll walk with you.” Bucky said slightly vaulting over the back of the chair. “This isn’t over Barnes. We’re still going to talk about that…” Natasha said a little too loud. Bucky merely waved once at her before shoving his hand into his leather jacket. “You seem distracted.” Steve said. Bucky looked at him through the corner of his eye. “I’m telling them…” He said. Bucky wanted to tell them ever since he told Steve but he was scared of his dad. “You’ll be ok. The worst he can do is throw you out. If he does then you can live with me.” Steve said. Bucky sighed. “To be honest, I wasn’t entirely sure what your mother would say..” He admitted.

Yep. He told Steve’s mother. “Oh…” She said, somewhere around May. She smiled and took his hand. “Have you told them yet?” Mrs Rogers asked. He shook his head. “Well. When you do, you can stay here for as long as you want.” She said. She let go and stood up. “So… Any boys you fancy yet?” She giggled as Bucky’s face went bright red. “Mom!” Steve shouted through his gritted teeth. “I’m just teasing. You boys haven’t changed.” She wondered into the kitchen.

Steve and Bucky departed down their streets. Bucky had butterflies in his stomach. His heart was racing and he felt like running back to Steve. But that was it. Steve. He was the thing that kept him walking back to his house. When he was alone in his bed, Bucky wouldn’t stop thinking of him. He wanted his big hands to wrap around him again. He wanted to sleep with him like they would when they were kids. He wanted to love Steve more than a friend. He decided, that if he told the truth to his parents, then he could tell the truth to Steve. He got to his front door and walked in. “I’m back.” Bucky’s house was one story, yellow walls on the outside and an interior that was worth more than the house. “Welcome back sweetheart.” His mother said from the kitchen.  He walked into his room and leaned against his door after closing it. “Just… Do it.” He told himself as he kicked his shoes off. He walked out to find both parents in the kitchen, arguing about something playfully. “Bucky please tell your father’s wrong.” His mother said. But he was too busy mustering up the courage to tell them.

He finally cleared his throat. “I… Uh…” He started. He sighed. “I’m gay…” His father’s face fell into a frown. “What?” His mother said. “That’s not a very funny joke James.” He looked at his father. “It wasn’t a joke dad. I’m Bisexual.” He repeated.

His mother looked at him with eyes that said “I support you” but she never said anything. “What!?” Mr Barnes became furious and pinned him up against the wall. “You’re not my son. You’re a disappointment!” Those words really did make him feel like a disappointment. It made him feel worthless. The vice-captain of the baseball team, feeling worthless and unwanted. “It was that Rogers kid wasn’t it? I knew it.” Bucky’s eyes welled up with tears. “Fuck you…” Bucky finally said with a shaky voice. “What?” His father asked him. “I said… FUCK YOU! FOR ONE IT WASN’T STEVE! I’m still ME! I’m still the son you’ve always wanted but NO! Now he’s the disappointment! This is the twenty-first century dad! Being gay isn’t a problem.” James pushed his father back. “Get back here now!” His father shouted. Bucky walked out of the kitchen. “JAMES BUCHANNAN BARNES! DO not ignore me!” Bucky stopped and turned around. “What are you going to do? Beat the gay out of me?” He clenched his fist.

“Don’t tempt me…” Mr Barnes grabbed him by the collar. “Do it. Because then I can prove that you’re a homophobic asshole!” Bucky’s demand came true. He was punched square in the face by his own father. “Now get the fuck out of my house.” He said, leaving his son on the floor. Bucky stood up.

“My fucking pleasure…” He turned and left down the hall. “Bucky..” Mrs Barnes tried to get him to come back into the house. “Mom I love you… But if he won’t accept me I’m not staying here.” He said. He kissed her cheek and walked out the house, taking his hoodie on the way out. He threw his hood up over his head. He sighed as he walked down the street. “Fucking asshole…” He muttered. He sighed deeply. “I can’t believe he hit me over being gay…” He thought. He’s never seen his father that angry at him before. Not even if they lost a game. He passed the park and walked down the street Steve lived on. Bucky looked up and saw the little blue car Mrs Roger’s drove.  She stopped next to him and he turned to face the car. “I thought you were at work…” He said. “Lunch break.” She said, looking at his face. Her smile sunk a little. “I take that it didn’t go well…” She said through the car window. He just nodded, feeling the blood on his nose dry. “Steve’s home…” She said, rolling the window up. She waved a goodbye to James and drove down the street.

The brunette got to the front steps of Steve’s house. As he walked up them with his hands shoved in his pockets, the tall blond opened the door with a creak. “Let me guess… You told him to punch you.” Steve said, leaning in the door way.

Bucky smirked. “Well I heard him loud and clear at least.” He joked. Steve had a worried look on his face. Like a puppy looking at its owner like it had ripped a pillow up. Bucky got up to the top of the stairs and stopped. “Don’t look at me like that. At least I told them right?” Bucky said with a small teeth bared smile. Steve gave a small laugh though his nose and gave a beaming smile. “C’mon. You’re mother said she’d bring some clothes over for you.” He said. Bucky walked in, sat in front of the TV and let Steve patch him up.


	5. Dealing with Rumlow:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's bored. Steve's worried about the weather. Natasha and Clint remind them of the Seniors Art Exhibition which Steve is still pondering on what to do for it. But when they go to walk home, they get caught in the rain and by Rumlow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% sure how this was going to turn out. Be prepared for the next chapter though ;) I took some pieces from another stucky thing I wrote but haven't finished because I thought it would be useful for this story :D It's also filled with fluff n stuff..

A few days after that. Bucky’s father had calmed down but still wouldn’t let him in the house. Bucky was fine with that. He didn’t care. Bucky was sprawled out on the sofa, watching the news and leaving Steve to sit in his mother’s arm chair drawing. Bucky had his right arm over his head with the remote in it and the other hand hanging off of the sofa. Steve was drawing him. Bucky didn’t notice at all considering as he had his eyes glued to the television. “And now for the Weather. Charlotte, what’s it going to look like?” The sports reporter asked. “Well George, there’s a cold front coming in from the South-East of the coast. Here in New York, today it will be 60 degrees Fahrenheit with late showers that will drag on for the next few days, then easing up Friday evening, Saturday morning.” She said. Bucky turned the T.V off and moaned, running his hands down his face. Steve had his phone out and was texting his mom about the weather. “I’m fucking BORED!” Bucky whined. 

Steve looked at him and cocked an eyebrow at him. The doorbell rang. “I got it..” Bucky said, vaulting over the back of the sofa. He opened the door to Clint and Natasha. “Hey!” Bucky said, chipper than usual, probably because they were here.

“Ready to roll...?” Clint said. Bucky cocked an eyebrow in confusion as Steve joined him. “Crap... Was that today?” Steve said. Natasha and Clint nodded. “What…?” Bucky asked, still confused. Steve took his jacket. “You know that art exhibition that the seniors do?” Steve asked slipping his navy blue jacket on. Bucky looked at him and ran upstairs. Steve smiled and laughed slightly. “Better get going. It’s supposed to be raining for the next few days.” Steve said, looking up at the clouds. Bucky jumped the last step of the staircase and joined them. “I’m good to go.” Bucky said. “Ok. But I’m warning you. It’s gonna be boring. And I will draw on you if you fall asleep.” Steve smirked. Bucky shrugged. “You’d do it anyway.” Bucky said, walking past Natasha and Clint. They stopped Steve from walking out. “You like him don’t you?” Clint said. “He’s the mystery lover isn’t he?” Natasha asked. Steve looked at Bucky who was waiting by Nat’s car, then back at them with a smile. “He might be.” He took his keys and pulled the door closed. The four got into the car and they drove to the school.

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve walked out of the school. The rain had started to pour down. “Shit… We’ll be soaked before we get home.” Bucky whined. Natasha and Clint had finished earlier and left. Steve’s phone buzzed. It was a message from his mom. “Stuck at work. Can you put the blinds down and make sure that the generator’s on for the fridge. Don’t go driving ok. Love you, mom xx” He smiled.

“You can walk home right? Even if it rains…?” Natasha asked. “My house is 15 minutes away and we walk in any weather… I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Steve said only looking at the couple for a second, to catch Natasha’s smile. Steve sighed. “Alright. Let’s get going.” Steve said, walking down the steps. “Well, well… Look who it is. It’s the faggot and his boyfriend.” Rumlow said. Bucky closed his eyes. “God fucking damn it…” Bucky thought as he opened them. “Hey lay off ok.” Steve said. Rumlow laughed. “I can’t help it if he’s a faggot. I think he gave you the gayness Rogers.” He said. Steve wanted to hit him. So did Bucky. “Fuck you asshole!” Bucky yelled as he moved closer. “Whoa. Don’t come near me. You’re gonna give me the gayness-” Rumlow was cut off by Steve punching him square in the face. “Shut up! If you got a problem with him being gay then just leave him alone! All you do it BULLY people and make them feel worthless… Do you even know the toll on what it turns people into? No. Because you don’t care. Like you never cared about your family and the all times you’ve been arrested. What people are, gay or not… it doesn’t change them at all.” Bucky stood there shocked. He had no idea where that came from, neither did Steve.

Steve stood there, trying to work out how that came out and realised that it was his love for his friend mixed with his hatred for Rumlow. But of course, Rumlow retaliated by punching him back. Bucky tried to hold himself back.

When he stepped forward, Jack Rollins, the man with a scar on his face, stepped forward. “Don’t even try to do something stupid Barnes.” He warned. “What… One punch?” Steve asked. Rumlow threw another one and he ducked it. The tall blond threw another punch but Rumlow caught it and punched him back. Bucky stood there, trying to figure out if he should attack Rumlow or not. Steve managed to push him back. “I don’t get you… If I remember correctly. You were a good kid once.” Steve panted out. “What changed you?” Rumlow stood there panting. “You don’t need to know. Let’s go.” He said, turning around and walking away. Bucky started to walk. “Hey asshole!” He said, punching Rumlow. “That’s for calling me a faggot.” Bucky was then hit by Jack. “And that’s for making a stupid ass move.” He said. James felt Steve tugged at his arm. “C’mon.” He said. “We’re gonna get sick if we stay in the rain.” He added as his friend walked off.

He walked along sidewalk behind Bucky. Bucky’s leather jacket’s collar was popped up with his hands in his pockets and he was hunched over. Steve shivered as he felt the cold wind mix with the rain. Steve couldn’t help but to feel guilty about getting him hurt. He also couldn’t help that he had gotten into another fight, except this time it was to stand up for his friend against a jerk who is most likely not going to let go of it at all. Steve sighed and shifted his bangs out of his face even though they just fell back into his face. His lip was cut and his cheek most likely red from a few punches. Bucky looked back at him, having a few bruises himself. He sighed, stopped and turned to face Steve as they neared his house.

“Would you stop?” Bucky said, annoyed with him. Steve looked up confused. “What?” He questioned as he stopped only a few inches away from him. Bucky’s hair clinged to his face as if they were going to fall off.

“You’re sulking. Its fine you know. I knew he was going to find out sooner or later. Besides, I just bailed you out of another fight so you can at least pay me back without the sulking.” The wind picked up again and brushed through Bucky’s long hair which made Steve blush a little. They both shivered. “I’m not sulking-” He managed to get out before Bucky interrupted him again. “It’s fine. We had him on the ropes anyways... And would you pick up the pace. It’s fucking cold.” He complained. In the next few minutes, the rain had gone from a shower to a down pour. Bucky and Steve had to high tail it through the park.  A few thunder claps sounded in the distance. “C’mon Rogers. Keep moving slow like this and you’ll be useless on the field.” Bucky teased, in spite of everything that just happened.  Steve overtook Bucky and stopped in front of him.

“What?” Bucky asked. “Are you ok?” He asked. “Yea. Why wouldn’t I be…? Now let’s go. It’s cold and we’re gonna get sick.” He went to walk off but Steve stopped him. “I told you… Don’t lie to me.” Steve knew when he was lying.

 He could see it in his bright blue eyes. Right now, his eyes weren’t as bright. Bucky sighed. “I don’t know how he found out…” He admitted. “And to be honest I’m scared.” Bucky looked up and stared into Steve’s eyes. Steve’s eyes were a lighter shade from Bucky’s. He still loved them. “Everyone would’ve found out anyway. Besides. If they got a problem. They’re gonna have to deal with me.” Steve said giving a small smile. Bucky gave one back. “And Natasha… Can we go now?” He added. “Yea.” Steve let go of his friend’s arm. He couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky. All he wanted to do was kiss him. “Loser cooks!” Bucky said, running off. Steve laughed and ran after him, losing the race on purpose.


	6. Confessions:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They TESTIFY....! Sorry. They pretty much confess their love. Chapter 6 get's a little kinky and rough but chapter 7's gonna be better ^_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go easy.. It's a little embarrassing for me to write kinky shit. This was also set in Bucky's house so I had to modify it a LOT. There's also flash back conversations (as you can see, between Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint and Mrs Rogers) that I thought would be good... And I had to put fillers in... XD I was writing this to the "Guardians of the Galaxy" album so it was awesome and inspirational.

They got to Steve’s house. “Hurry up its fucking cold!” Bucky whined for the eighth time today. “Ok! Ok!” Steve dug his keys out of his pocket and quickly opened the door. They both ran in and he closed the door. They took their shoes off and hung up their jackets. Bucky walked into the kitchen. “Must be a storm.” Steve said. Bucky turned around and looked at his friend, drenched from the rain and laughed. “What?” Steve again. “You look like a drowned rat...” Bucky replied. “Oh and you don’t?” His face was serious for a moment, making Bucky think that he had offended him. He couldn’t keep a straight face and they both ended up laughing.

Steve stared at Bucky as he walked off. His shirt was clinging to his back. He started to blush again as he thought about what his front would look like. “Oi..” His thoughts were cut off as a shirtless, and pant less, Bucky walked in with a towel over his head. Steve’s blush grew into a brighter red, making Bucky laugh slightly.

“What? Liking the view Rogers?” He teased, to hide the fact that he was kind of turned on by Steve wearing a shirt that was also clinging to his body. The lights flickered and then the power went out. “Ah, shit...”Bucky said in the dark. Steve turned on the flash light app on his phone. “Are the torches in the desk up here Stevie?” He said, walking upstairs. “Y-Yea.”  Steve kept staring at him as he walked up the stairs. The only thing he could think of was how much he wanted his ass. Bucky’s jeans were baggy but when jeans are wet, they like to cling to something. Bucky grabbed a torch and walked into his room. Steve followed behind him. Steve leant on the doorway, watching his friend.

“So…? Who’s this mysterious lover?” Nat asked. “A man…” Steve said. Nat and Clint smiled. “So you’re…” Clint started. “I don’t know.” The blonde picked up his art book again and placed it in his lap.

“Mom…” Steve sat on a chair and leant one elbow on the island in the middle of the kitchen. “Mmm…” She said, staring at the soup she was making. Steve fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. “Would… Would you throw me out…? If I were gay…?” He asked. She turned to her son and saw that he was avoiding her eyes. She walked over to him and lifted his head to see his crystal blue eyes. Steve looked at her eyes which were shifting from side to side, something a mother did when she was trying to figure out if their child was lying or upset. “Sweetheart, you are my son and the only thing I have. I couldn’t bear to throw you out.” She kissed his fore head. “And if you were gay. I’d support you because I love you.” Steve pulled her into a hug, starting to cry. “Are you?” She asked. He merely nodded his head on her apron. “Who’s the unlucky guy?” She teased. Steve smiled and laughed slightly. “Bucky…” He said, looking up at her with red eyes. Mrs Rogers wiped them away. “Knew it. I knew you’d end up liking him. See. Mother’s know- Shit the soup!” Mrs Rogers saw the soup and ran to it, leaving Steve with red eyes. “Mom… You cussed again.” He said, swivelling to face her. “Shh...” She said with a smirk and a wink. Steve shook his head.

Steve took a tissue and cleaned his face. “I think I should get the kit…” He stood up, walked into the bathroom and took the kit from its place. He sat back down and started to clean his face again. “I’m sorry I got you into that…” Bucky finally said. Steve finished cleaning his friends face and just merely wiped the blood from his nose.

“Why do you keep apologising?” Steve walked in and sat next to him. “Because I love you…” Bucky looked at him, his eyes beginning to warm up. Steve smiled and placed his hand on top of his. “I just…” Bucky took a deep breath in and out. Steve looked at him like he was going to fade away if he didn’t do something. Steve caressed Bucky’s scruffy face, moving it to meet his face, seeing the tears fall down his face. “Buck...” He said, wiping some tears away. “You don’t love me like I do... I knew it.” He sobbed out. Steve pulled his face back, leaning in and kissing him softly. “I do love you.” He said. Bucky acted swiftly, getting off the bed and straddled over Steve. Steve put his hands on his friend, now lover’s stubbly face and pulled it closer. Their tongues danced around each other’s mouth. Steve held him close, moving from his mouth to his neck first licking it then nibbling it. Bucky had wanted this since middle school. He bit his bottom lip, trying not to moan but failed as Steve slid his hand up the right side of his body to his neck.

Steve kissed around his neck and up his throat, going back to the sweet lips he’s wanted to kiss since the end of their junior year. Bucky’s hands slid down the blonde haired teen’s shoulders, to the bottom of his shirt, but finding it tucked into his jeans.

Still kissing his childhood friend, he fumbled around with his belt eventually undoing it and slipping his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. Steve’s skin was cold but soft. Steve pulled him closer, not wanting him to get off just to take his jeans off. “You need to take your pants off.” Bucky said, partially letting go of the kiss but quickly going back to it. They kissed for five minutes before Steve replied “In a second.” He reverted to kissing his neck and chest. Steve let go of him for a split second to move his legs behind him. He stood up slow enough to give Bucky time to hold onto him, just so Steve could pin him against a wall with a thud and a light moan from Bucky. He looked at Steve with a smile. “You wanna know how long I’ve wanted this?” He said panting. Steve mumble something that sound like a “No” in the middle of the kiss. “Middle School.” He said. Steve let go partially, keeping close. “Junior year.” He said, kissing his neck. Bucky laughed and pushed him back to the bed, causing Steve to fall on the double bed. “Pants off... Now!” Bucky demanded, going straight for the zip.

Bucky pulled the soaked jeans off and straddling on top of him. “Bucky… Shouldn’t we...” Steve panted out. Bucky ran his hands across his stomach. “I know…” He said. He leaned into him, getting closer to him.

“But I want you.” He whispered placing his forehead on his. Steve kissed him. “I know… But I don’t know how to do this…” The lightning flashed through the window and the sound of thunder boomed close to them. “M-Maybe… We can do it… Later…” Steve wasn’t going to admit it, but he was kind of scared to have sex with a girl, let alone a guy. “Are you scared?” Bucky teased. Steve placed a hand on his face and ran his fingers behind his ear to move his hair out of the way. “Would you hate me if I said yes…?” The long haired brunette smiled and kissed him. “No.” Bucky shivered as Steve’s other hand slid up his back. He bit his bottom lip and rested his head on the blonde’s chest. “I didn’t say we couldn’t do something like that though…” Steve’s hand ran up and down his friend’s spine, grabbing a moan from him. He slipped his hands down his boxers and grabbed his ass as they started kissing again.


	7. Stuck In The House Because Of The Rain Isn't So Boring After All:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's scared to actually enter Bucky so they pretty much make out and touch each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. This is where it gets interesting :) Lots of Fluff and questioning the ability to have sex with each other but they know that they can truly trust each other. (Steve is mostly scared because he is still kinda new to this and well.. yea.)

Bucky and Steve were just lying on the bed, making out and leaving bite marks on each other. Steve pulled Bucky further up the bed. The kisses became hot again. Breaths being pushed and pulled around in their mouths, lips bruised from passionate kisses and tongues tired of feeling one another’s. “Just. Curious.” He said, between kisses. Bucky was thrusting slowly with Steve’s touch. “Top or Bottom.” He quickly said before biting his shoulder. Bucky made a noise that was only describable as want. “Bottom… I don’t know why-ah...” Steve was a good kisser but even better at turning him on enough to make Bucky painfully hard. “S-Stevie.. I.. Shit..! I need to get rid of the boner! It hurts..” Bucky whined.  Bucky was shaking through the tender intimacy of the two. “Same here.” Steve said, reverting to licking his throat. “I can’t hold myself up.” Bucky whined again. “Ok.” Steve grabbed his wrists and flipped him over so he was on the bottom. “Ok.. Maybe I want you now…” Steve panted. Bucky laughed tiredly. “Scared my fucking ass!” He grunted as Steve licked down his chest and to his boxers. Bucky tangled his fingers in the hair as he kissed his way down. Steve moved his friend so he could sit between his legs.

He breathed out. “Ok.. I have something else in mind first but… You know… Bear with me…” He was scared. Bucky propped up onto his elbows. Steve looked at him and swallowed. “Honesty hour..?” Bucky said. “A. I want to do this with you. But I don’t know how. Or how to start… And yes I’m scared of this-” Bucky cut him off with a kiss.

“I’m kinda scared too. But I know I can trust you..” Steve started laughing which made James smile. “So… Boxers off…?” Bucky said. The blonde pushed his lover back onto the bed and teased him. Steve had gotten off the bed and slowly took of his boxers. Just because it was their first time tasting each other and getting to know their bodies, doesn’t mean Steve couldn’t mess around with him. “Fucking hell Rogers… Hurry up…” Bucky whined. Steve’s cock stuck up like a flag pole. Bucky laughed. “Hey. Don’t forget who can relieve you of your boner better than your hand.” Steve grabbed his legs and dragged him closer, letting his dick lay on Bucky’s hard boner. “Fuck!” He said. The warmth of Steve’s cock on top of his own was overwhelming. Steve pulled his boxers down. It flopped over his dick and he threw them on the floor. Bucky was wet. A sly smirk rolled across the blonde’s lips. Leaning down, he kissed the tip of Bucky’s cock, making him clench the sheets like he was about to fall and managed to pull yet another moan with a few cusses from his lips. Steve licked the head then sucked on it lightly, just to send him over the edge. Steve looked up with a smile, watching his friend arch his back up off of the blue sheets.

He sat back between his legs. “You gonna put it in?” Bucky’s face was red. Steve shook his head. “I’m gonna procrastinate for a bit.” Steve still had Bucky’s cock in his hand. Steve grabbed his and placed it on top of Bucky’s. There was a slap of their skin as he just dropped it.

Bucky cussed as his grip tightened slightly. Bucky placed his hands over his face as Steve started to thrust into his hand. His eyes closed and mouth gaped open. He looked down and saw his friend with his face covered up. Steve let go of their cocks and grabbed his wrists. “You’re so cute...” He thought to himself. Bucky’s eyes were closed. His crystal blue eyes opened slowly to see that Steve was towering over him. “You thought I was scared…” He said with a smirk. “Shut up. It felt good…” Bucky replied with anger in his tone. Steve teasingly moved his hands from Bucky’s chest and down behind him, lifting him up and holding him so close that their rock hard cocks pressed against their bodies. Bucky’s head rested against Steve’s shoulder and his fingers scratching his back. His body was warm and starting to get sweaty.

“I love you.” Steve said. His friend trembled and gave a weak smile. “I love you too.” He said, starting to move. There was a small space between the two of them but big enough for Bucky to grasp their cocks. He started pull on them.

Bucky’s touch was soft but firm, like torture. Steve thought he was going to fall off the bed so he clung onto his lover tighter. Bucky let go of his own cock and held onto Steve’s. “My hand sucks.. Grab mine..” He panted out quickly. Steve took his and they started to jerk each other off, kissing and biting each other. Soon Steve was thrusting which forced Bucky to thrust too. Bucky moaned loudly. It didn’t bother Steve. He wanted to hear him but the thunder cancelled him out. “Bucky. I’m gonna come.” Steve said. Steve clung onto Bucky and pushed him backwards and landed on top of him. He was still close and they were still thrusting into their hands. “Fuck! Shit!” Bucky said between gritted teeth. “I’m close!” Bucky panted. Steve bit the point where his neck and shoulder connected. “Ah! Stevie!” Bucky shouted as he came. As he came, he squeezed tightly on the hard cock he was holding. The blonde lover gave one more thrust and came a few seconds after him. They laid there, panting and satisfied that they finally gave each other their love.

Bucky had hot seed all over his stomach as well as Steve’s. His lover had a small amount of theirs but he laid down on top of his long haired friend. Steve licked the hot mess from the centre line of his abs. Bucky gave a weak moan. “Fucking hate you.” Bucky weakly said. Some of it inaudible. Steve rolled onto his side with a smirk.

“You like it.” Steve rested his hand on his chest. After their hearts and breaths regulated, Steve got up. “You strong enough to move to the shower?” He asked. Bucky smirked. He held his arms out. “Carry me…?” He asked. Steve pulled him up. Bucky placed his legs around his lover’s waist again and Steve lifted him up. “Mr Boner.” He joked, carrying him into his bathroom. “Fuck off..” Bucky said, almost falling asleep on Steve. Steve thought he was like a baby. “Bath or shower?” He asked the surprisingly light boy. “S… Thin… To lie… Nn…” Bucky mumbled into his shoulder. Steve laughed slightly. “I’ll take that as the bath…” He set Bucky down on the bench by the sink. Steve ran the bath. There was a light thud on the floor behind him and then arms around his shoulders. Bucky had gotten up and hugged him from behind. “I thought you were tired…” Steve said, feeling tired himself. “Cheesy pick up line number 42: Are you a heater? Because you’re hot as Shiiit!” Bucky said, going higher at the end. Steve smiled. Bucky always had cheesy pickup lines that normally worked. Bucky kissed his shoulder. “I’m glad this happened.” Bucky said, finding some strength to sit next to him.

Steve stood up and stepped into the bathtub. Bucky followed, lying on top of him. The bath was warm and had a lot of bubbles in it. “Don’t fall asleep ok.” Steve said, holding Bucky close. Bucky laughed. “I’ll try…” Bucky said, kissing his lover. “You’re cute.” He said to Steve. Steve leaned his head against Bucky’s. Steve ran the sponge down Bucky’s chest and kissed his neck. “Ah.. Steve.. You’re gonna make me hard again!” Steve smiled at Bucky’s whine. He looked at the hickey he left on his shoulder and smirked. “Please.. Don’t give me anymore during school..” He begged his blonde haired lover.


End file.
